


After The Fall

by DeltaAlphaMikeNovember



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst is my lord and saviour, M/M, My First Fanfic, amateur writer, hngh why does angst hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaAlphaMikeNovember/pseuds/DeltaAlphaMikeNovember
Summary: It has been 487 years since Ciel Phantomhive's human death, and Sebastian is tired of being a butler to an arrogant sod. Sebastian decides to spin the truth on Ciel as he leaves Hell's resident mansion in search of a way to break his eternal contract.But what happens when Sebastian starts to think about his relationship with Ciel?Will he break his contract?Or will he return, falling for his lord harder than before?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 6





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the writing style and if i accidentally switch between tenses, this is my first proper fanfic.
> 
> Any and all comments would be appreciated, thank.

Tuesday morning. The fire blazes brightly, a brandishing hot reminder to Sebastian Michaelis, demon of hell, contractor of humans and eternal slave to Ciel Phantomhive, that his forever is complete and utter shit. 9:15 am, the time his lord and pain in the butt master awakens, an evil brought upon by one demonic bitch. Seething in quiet resentment, Sebastian opens the wide dark oak wood doors to his lord's chambers, trundling along a tea set with the latest of hell's tea, 'Fiery Passion'. Things were the same around here. Awaken the young master. Bring him his tea. Listen to his incessant ramblings on how dull life is underneath the human realm. Change him. Bathe him. Remind him of his schedule, of which included nothing. Sebastian's eye twitched as Ciel did up his own shirt, pulled on the high socks, flashing the undergarments beneath. Sebastian felt nothing for the boy. Once upon a time, in the world of the weak and vulnerable, he held a deep desire for the Phantomhive. His impeccable manners, his witty retorts, his longing in his eyes for Sebastian. 

It's been so long since that dark-eyed, tortured soul enraptured him. Pulling him down under the rosy haze of lust, the delicious soul oozing the sweet scent of desire. Days would pass where a simple touch or bump would send him into a frenzy. Seduction was a devil's game, and Sebastian had lost. Those blue eyes, cold, blotchy, murky with his sins. Invisible hands had grabbed Sebastian by the waste, touching him sensually, coaxing him into a feeling of security in his Lord. Oh how he was wrong.

Ciel's harsh, commanding voice pulled him from his daydream, "Sebastian! Where is my ring?" This ring was a special ring, a promise that Sebastian would stay with him no matter how bad it got. When they held deep desire for each other.

Sebastian silently scoffed, pulling the sterling silver ring embellished with amethyst from his coat pocket. "Here, my Lord."

Ciel sighed deeply, feeling the satisfying cool from the ring, his safe web to fall back onto in the hell pit he called home.  
Creeping up on Sebastian however, was the sadness desperate to snag him from reality. Eternal butler. The laughingstock of Hell. His own personal torture. 

Walking from his bedroom to the front door, Ciel met with a young demon who was standing patiently, waiting for him. Sebastian was waiting by the side, feeling snapping teeth pinching him on his lapels, reminding him that this was eternal. Ciel was eternal. Sebastian motioned to Ciel, a subtle flick of the wrist, signalling his leaving. He was going to get out of here, even only for a moment.

To truly escape, would never be possible for Sebastian. Ciel is his here, his now and always. He can never truly be parted from the Earl he foolishly thought was his dinner. "Be back before the moon sets."

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
